Gentle Wake
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Quand Sanji a une perte de mémoire, et que Zoro a un comportement et des propos douteux, ça donne ça... /!\ Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Raiting T/M, scènes explicites mais pas de lemon. Edit' du 12/09: fin réécrite, j'espère que l'histoire sera plus claire comme ça.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Bonjooour. C'est ma première fanfic', alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Il y aura peut-être des fautes, si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi s'il vous plaît. Le titre est donc GentleWake, qui se traduit par "Réveil en douceur" et se situe avant la séparation de l'équipage pendant 2ans.  
Pour le rating, j'ai mis T, mais je pense que ça se situe entre le T et le M, mais il n'y a pas de lemon comme dit dans le résumé. C'est écrit à la 3eme personne, mais c'est un peu au point de vue de Sanji, puisqu'on qu'il y aura seulement ses pensées alors que Zoro seras complètement vu du point de vue externe.

Précisons: Les pensées de Sanji seront en italique, les dialogues en gras et mes petites notes perso' (enfin plutôt mes délires pourris...) entres parenthèse et en italique.

Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, cette histoire tordu est à moi.

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji :3

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Les fins rideaux laissèrent filtrer quelques rayons du soleil matinal, réveillant doucement l'occupant de la chambre. Il s'assit avec difficulté, l'esprit encore embrumé et l'œil visible encore à demi-fermé. Bref, il pédalait complètement dans la choucroute.

Quelques loooongues minutes plus tard, il se leva et se rendit compte qu'il était nu, chose qui l'étonna fortement, ayant l'habitude d'au moins enfiler un boxer pour dormir.

Il enroula le drap autour de sa taille et partit ensuite à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Vêtements qu'il ne trouva pas à leur place, proprement pliés sur une chaise, mais éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, jonchant le sol. Sanji ne comprenait définitivement rien, et plus il se concentrait pour se rappeler se qu'il s'était passé la veille, plus il avait mal au crâne. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette _(sa solution à tous les problème *w*)_

Il ramassa sa veste de costard et y récupéra son paquet de clopes dans sa poche, pour ensuite s'en allumer une près de la fenêtre. Y'a pas à dire, ça détend. Le cuistot s'accouda au rebord et tenta de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs.

_Alors hier on est arrivé sur une île estivale et après avoir fait les groupes l'équipage s'est dispersé dans la ville. Je me suis retrouvé à faire les courses avec Chopper pour réapprovisionner le Sunny en nourriture et médicaments. Revenu au bateau, Nami nous a expliqué que le logue-pose ne se rechargerais pas avant deux jours, et donc que nous pouvions dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit. Ussop et Franky sont restés garder le Sunny, et on est tous parti chercher un hôtel, et ensuite... Raah je m'en rappelle plus! _

Son intense réflexion fut soudainement interrompue par deux bras lui entourant la taille, deux bras très musclés et surtout... très peu féminins_ (à moins que Nami est fait de la muscu'... Bref j'me tais)._ Sanji senti une tête se nicher sur son épaule et un souffle chaud près de son oreille.

**- Salut chéri, bien dormi?**

Gros bug du cerveau du cook. Il avait cru reconnaître la voix, mais... Non c'était tout simplement impossible! Comment _il_ l'avait appelé? Et c'était quoi cette voix tellement plus... suave et sensuelle que d'habitude? Il sentit un torse musclé se serrer contre son dos nu. Le blondinet tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche et son regard rencontra deux yeux d'un vert intense, ensorcelant et... surmontés d'une tignasse verte. S'en fut trop pour lui, et il se retourna vivement en repoussant le plus loin possible un Marimo _un peu _trop collant _(seulement un peu?). _

Il regarda Zoro de haut en bas, cherchant quelque chose qui expliquerais ce qui clochai chez son nakama. Il ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est qu'il semblait sortir de _sa _salle de bain, ne portant qu'une serviette nouée à la taille, ses cheveux encore humides et de fines gouttelettes coulant négligemment sur son torse si musclé, si attir... Aaah non, c'était pas le moment-là! Sanji secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces pensées parasites.

**- Y'a un problème?**

Zoro n'était même pas agressif, simplement surpris. Ce qui causa un petit choc à Sanji, mais il se reprit vite et lâcha sèchement:

**- C'est moi qui devrai dire ça! **

Le bretteur leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation _(moi non plus d'ailleurs)_. Il soupira et lâcha, d'un air las:

**-** **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore?**

**- Ce qui m'arrive?!**S'énerva le blond. **T'es pas sérieux j'espère?! Nan parce que là, si c'est une blague, c'est que t'es encore plus con que j'le croyais!**

**- Bon déjà tu vas te calmer! **Le vert commençait lui aussi a s'énerver.** Y t'arrive quoi là, j'arrive à peine et déjà tu m'agresses! Tu m'expliques c'qui te prends?!**

Sanji essaya de se calmer, pour mieux analyser la situation. Marimo semblait trouver normal de se coller ainsi à lui, et il ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction du cuistot. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'était retrouver nu dans son lit, sans aucun souvenir de la veille et ses vêtements éparpillés comme s'il avait été ôtés à la hâte et jetés par terre. Ensuite la tête de cactus qui sortait de _sa_ salle de bain et envahissait son espace vital.

Conclusion: c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais tout portait à croire qu'ils... Non ils n'avaient tout de même pas... Impossible!

**- Dis**, commença le blondinet en détournant le regard et les joues se colorant légèrement, **tous les deux, ben... on a pas... Enfin voilà quoi!**

**- Tu pourrais pas t'exprimer normalement?!**Lui répondit une plante verte profondément agacée, en croisant les bras sur son merveil... euh sur son torse _(Sanji est vraiment obsédé par ses muscles! Enfin bref.)_

**-** **Mais putin t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?! Je te demande si on a couché ensemble!**

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Il n'osait même pas regarder son nakama, détournant ostensiblement la tête.

**- Alors déjà, non je n'suis pas con, et ensuite on a pas "couché ensemble"... On a fait sauvagement l'amour toute la nuit!**Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Sanji, d'abord soulagé, fut frappé de stupeur en entendant la fin de la phrase. Il passa par plusieurs stades: D'abord il eut la bouche grande ouverte, genre on pourrais faire entrer un avion et quelques apéricubes dedans, ensuite il la referma et devient tout rouge _(oh la belle tomate!)_ , puis violet _(oh la belle... euh aubergine!)_ et enfin tout blanc _(oh la...bon là j'trouve rien... bref.)_ Il voulut reprendre contenance en tirant une taffe, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa cigarette, surement tombé lors d'un de ses "bugs". Il ne put donc que s'éclaircir la gorge en essayant de retrouver son sang-froid.

**- Et c'est quoi la différence?**

Raté, sa voix avait légèrement tremblée. Espérons que l'autre abruti n'avait rien remarqué.

**- Tu te fous de moi?! C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on dise ça comme ça!**Lui répondit une algue passablement outrée.

Sanji, pris de vertige, se laissa glisser au sol et s'adossa aux pieds du lit. Là, c'était trop. Ce que venait de dire Zoro sous-entendait qu'il avait des sentiments... pour _lui_? Non, jamais il ne pourrait aimer une brute sans cœur comme lui! Soudain, une explication fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça!

**- Combien j'ai bu de verres hier soir?** Demanda-t-il calmement.

**- Aucun. Tu m'expliques c'qui t'arrive encore?**Rétorqua le bretteur maintenant plus surpris qu'énervé.

**- J'étais certainement bourré hier, ce qui m'a fait dire des conneries et que on... Enfin voilà. Ça explique aussi pourquoi je me souviens pas de la soirée...**

**- Tu te rappelles pas? J'y suis pourtant pas aller si fort que ça, et t'avais l'air de plutôt apprécier sur le moment... Et puis on a déjà fait pire... **Lui dit le bretteur d'un air songeur.

**- Épargnes moi les détails... Attends, c'est pas la première fois?!** S'écria le cook au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**- Ben non. Dis, t'es sûr que ça va, parce que là t'as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude.**

**- Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel encore... **

Sanji n'avait même pas relevé l'insulte, trop occupé à se lamenter sur son sort_ (pauvre chou)_. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que Zoro c'était agenouillé à côté de lui, ne comprenant rien à ce qui ce passais. Puis il regarda plus attentivement le beau blond, s'attardant sur son torse nu.

Le cuistot, sentant son regard intense sur lui, tourna la tête vers le vert, mais la détourna bien vite en rougissant, n'aimant mais alors pas du tout l'air avec lequel il le détaillait. Faut dire aussi qu'en s'asseyant, une partit du drap s'était détachée et dévoilait une grande partit de ses jambes. Ce qui donna quelques idées au bretteur, qui profita de sa gêne pour approcher son visage du sien et poser sa main sur sa cuisse dévoilée, en lui murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille:

**- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce qu'on a fait cette nuit... **

Il se mit ensuite à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Sanji déconnecta complètement _(faudrait changer la batterie...)_. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche! Pourtant il était incroyablement excité, alors que le bretteur n'avait presque rien fait. Il ne devrait pas être aussi sensible à ça!

Merde, sa main commençais à doucement remonter le long de sa cuisse, le faisant un peu plus perdre pied. Il ne faisait rien pour stopper le vert, qui était de toute façon trop séduisant pour qu'il ait une chance de lui résister. Il ne s'étonna même pas d'avoir de telles pensées, son esprit totalement embrouillé... Après tout, pourquoi pas...?

o*o*o*o*o

Sanji s'éveilla en sursaut, complètement désorienté, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant encore trop rapidement. Il essaya de retrouver son calme pour mieux analyser la situation _(encore une fois...)_.  
Une fois calmé, il regarda par la fenêtre, toujours allongé dans son lit et vit que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Or il se rappelait qu'il devait être près de midi au moment où tout avait commencé.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, tout ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait logiquement pas être réel. Ce qui signifiait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve? Un cauchemar ouais! Lui et... ce crétin de Marimo... Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait des frissons. De dégouts, bien sûr! _(on y crois...)  
_Mais pourquoi avoir rêvé d'une situation aussi étrange et... explicite? Sanji enfouit sa tête sous la couette, rougissant en se rappelant certains détails. Et puis, à la fin, il s'était laissé complètement faire...  
_Non mais c'était quoi ce rêve tout pourri?! _(Aah, les mystères du subconscient...)_ Sérieusement?! C'était du grand n'importe quoi, moi... exité par ce... cet espèce de bestiole mi algue-mi homme totalement stupide, et idiot, et abruti, et carrément bien foutu, et malpoli, et... Attends, j'ai pensé quoi là? Putiiiiin, mon cerveau aussi fait des trucs bizards, ça commence à devenir du grand n'importe! _(Il se répète là.)

S'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, il prit soudain conscience d'un bruit de fond, une espèce de bourdonnement... qui venait semble-t-il de la salle d'eau. Et ce n'était visiblement pas lui qu'y s'y trouvait _(sans déc'?) _Oh non! Dans son rêve, Zor... Enfin _il_ sortait de la douche. Son rêve ne se serais tout de même pas devenu réel? Le cook se précipita vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte... disont pas trop délicatement. À son entrée fracassante, l'eau cessa de couler et, face à un Sanji au bord de l'infarctus, sorti une tête à la chevelure verte et encore pleine de mousse.

**- Tu peux pas frapper?! Et puis tu vois pas que c'est occupé?! **

Et c'est sur ces douces paroles que le blond s'évanouit prestement sur le carrelage.

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ma fin... Je l'a trouve un peu bâclé, je l'a referais peut-être. J'ai aussi une idée d'épilogue, je verrais par rapport aux avis reçu. Mais quand je relis toute l'histoire, je trouves pas ça génial. Mais bon, c'est la première que j'écris, je pense m'améliorer au fur et à mesure!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, laissez-moi un avis :).

Et n'oubliez pas: Poster une review, c'est aider une auteuse débutante (a).


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur:** **Bonjooouur.** Voilà la suite que j'avais prévue de poster... Sauf que j'avais parlé de "petite suite, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un chapitre de la même taille que le premier. Enfin, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problèmes, au contraire :).

Précisions: C'est écrit à la 3eme personne, mais c'est un peu au point de vue de Sanji, puisqu'il y aura seulement ses pensées alors que celles de Zoro seront complètement vu du point de vue externe. Les pensées de Sanji sont en _italique_, et mes commentaires perso' _(entre parenthèses et en italique.)_

**Bonne Lecture :).**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Sanji furent deux magnifiques yeux verts. Se réveillant totalement, il vit tout un visage, aux sourcils froncés et surmonté d'une chevelure verte, juste au-dessus du sien. Le cuistot paniqua, et en voulant se relever trop vite, son front heurta celui du bretteur.

Bretteur qui se releva en jurant, une main sur le haut de son crâne, tandis que le bond se recula en rampant vers le mur.

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ? **S'énerva le vert.

**- C'est toi qui étais trop près!**

Zoro ne semblait pas se comporter bizarrement, mais il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette, ce qui apportait une similitude troublante avec son rêve. Il détourna soudainement la tête, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. _Marimo qui rougit?! C'est quoi encore ce bordel?_

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis? **Se moqua Sanji.

- **Et toi, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous à poil? **Répondit le vert calmement mais en ne le regardant toujours pas.

_Et merde... _Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était effectivement nu. Sauf que contrairement à dans son rêve, il se rappelait pourquoi: il avait fait trop chaud hier pour qu'il n'enfile ne serais-ce qu'un boxer pour dormir _(quelle coïncidence...)_ Seulement ce matin, trop perturbé par son fantas... euh cauchemar, il l'avait complètement oublié.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas: pourquoi donc le bretteur rougissait-il? Et il n'osait pas le regarder. Ça, c'était pas normal.

Le cook se releva avec nonchalance, décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation.

**- Pourquoi, ça te gêne?**

Zoro, surpris, tourna enfin la tête vers lui, les yeux agrandit par l'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Puis il fronça les sourcils, prenant son air grognon en re-détournant son chaste regard _(Chaste? Ça va plus là, faut que j'arrête les patates...)_

**- Pas que ça me gêne. **Marmonna-t-il. **C'est juste que tu pourrais être plus... pudique quoi.**

_Adorable. Attends, j'ai pensé quoi là?! Bref..._ Le cuistot voulu encore se moquer, quand il se rappela un détail qui réduisit tout de suite son sourire.

**- Et tu fais quoi dans _ma _salle de bain?!**

**-C'est aussi la mienne. T'as pas écouté Nami? Elle a dit que c'était commun au 2 chambres. **

Il avait oublié se _"léger"_ détail.

**- Bon tu te tires maintenant, que je finisse ma douche?!**

Le Marimo commençait à s'impatienter, les bras croisés et les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, mais en évitant toujours de le regarder. Ce qui amusait vraiment le cuisinier.

**- Non. **Répondit-il calmement.

**- Et pourquoi?!**

C'est qu'il s'énervait le petit Zoro, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il regardait encore le blond _(même si c'est surtout pour le fusiller du regard...)_ Sanji haussa les épaules, un grand sourire collé au visage.

**- Pas envie.**

Ça, c'était la phrase de trop, et le bretteur, oubliant toute gêne, fonça vers lui avec l'intention de lui mette son poing dans la geu... le visage. Mais dans sa précipitation, il glissa malencontreusement sur un savon qui traînait là _(Vous aussi vous trouvez ça bizarre? Appelons-ça les mystères du hasard.)_

Sans avoir le temps de l'éviter, Sanji fut entraîné dans sa chute et se retrouva allongé sur le sol sous l'épéiste, qui l'écrasait de tout son poids _(le pauvre, mourir étouffée par les muscles de ce maladroit à tête de brocoli...)_.

**- Euh Marimo, tu m'écrases là...**

**- Aah. Désolé. **Répondit-il en se redressant légèrement avant de bloquer ses mouvements, ouvrants grands les yeux.

Le blondinet aussi avait cessé de bouger, bloquant jusqu'à sa respiration et ses yeux eux-aussi de la taille de balle de ping-pong.

_(Faisons une petite analyse de la situation puisque ces deux-là sont en plein bug. Sanji et Zoro, seul dans une salle de bain, ce dernier allongé à califourchon le premier, le blond à poil et... le vert aussi, puisque vraisemblablement sa serviette s'était décroché de sa taille dans la chute... On comprend mieux pourquoi ils étaient en état de choc.)_

**- Oï Marimo, tu saignes du nez. Y aurait-il un problème?**

**- Tu peux parler, c'est quoi que je sens _là_? **Rétorqua le-dit Marimo en essuyant le sang mais sans se relever mais en s'appuyant sur _cet_ endroit.

**- Relèves-toi. Tout-de-suite. **Grogna le cuistot qui ne s'amusait plus du tout.

**- Non.**

**- T'avais pas une douche à finir?**

**- Plus envie.** Répondit simplement le bretteur en passant distraitement une main sur le torse du Love-Cook.

Love-Cook qui ne resta d'ailleurs pas totalement indifférent, un frisson parcourant tout son corps.

**- Et t'as envie de quoi alors? **

**- T'as parfaitement compris ce que je veux...** lui répondit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres. Ce fut Sanji qui les firent se rencontrer, les événements de son rêve encore trop présents dans son esprit pour qu'il en fasse abstraction dans ce genre de situation. Le baiser, d'abord maladroit, devient au fur et à mesure ardent et passionné.

On put d'ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard, entendre depuis le couloir des bruits suspects et de moins en moins discret sortir de derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Bruits qui se déplacèrent progressivement vers la chambre d'un certain bretteur.

o*o*o*o*o

Sanji, allongé dans le lit de l'épéiste, regardait pensivement le plafond.

_Je l'ai fait... avec Zoro... et plusieurs fois... et j'ai carrément aimé ça. Moi, le gars le plus hétéro au monde, je l'ai fait avec le gars qui est sûrement le plus viril au monde. Tu parles d'une ironie..._

Il se retourna vers l'homme-algues allongé près de lui et se mit à le regarder. Endormi comme ça, le visage totalement détendu, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Zoro qu'il connaissait. Il avait un côté... presque mignon.

Le cuistot ne pouvait plus se cacher de la vérité maintenant: c'est vrai, il le trouvait attirant, même plus que ça, il le trouvait beau à en crever. Il s'était déjà surpris à l'observer s'entraîner, mais s'était toujours trouver des excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Et bien sur, il tenait à lui, même s'ils se bagarraient tout le temps pour un rien, et qu'il n'était qu'un rustre, malpoli, idiot, sans-manières, … Après tout, c'était un nakama.

Mais Sanji comprit que c'était plus compliqué que ça, et qu'il devait y avoir autre chose pour en arriver là. Il aurait donc des sentiments pour lui?

_Et Zoro, dans tout ça, lui aussi aurait-il des sentiments pour moi? Ou il avait juste besoin de se soulager? Oui c'est sûrement ça. C'est impossible qu'un gars comme lui puisse aimer un gars comme moi... Mais peut-être, après tout... Raaah j'en ai marre, faut que j'arrête de me faire des films tout seul! _

Sanji ne voulait plus voir son visage si paisible, ça faisait ressortir tous ses doutes. Il décida de partir dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et s'assit sur le bord du lit, mais une main enserra son bras.

**- Restes.**

Le cook se retourna vers lui, mais le vert n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, et son expression n'avait pas changé. Il l'aurait cru toujours endormi s'il n'avait pas sentit la poigne se resserrer autour de son bras. Rester? Il le voulait, mais est-ce qu'il le pouvait vraiment? Et pourquoi il le lui demandait?

Le bretteur ouvrit les yeux.

**- Arrêtes de te prendre la tête, Love-Cook. Restes.**

Le blond se rallongeât finalement auprès du vert qui l'attira à lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il se sentait si bien contre lui. Zoro l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, et resserra sa prise sur lui. Tous les doutes et les hésitations de Sanji disparurent après ces gestes tendres, remplis d'affection.

**- Moi aussi. **Murmura simplement Sanji avant de s'endormir dans les bras de _son _Marimo, un léger sourire aux lèvres

o*o*o*o*o

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, environ une heure plus tard, ils furent étonnés de _tous_ les voir à la table du petit dèj', alors qu'il n'était que 8h17 du matin. Ils virent Nami se lever, l'air sacrément en pétard, et ils se retrouvèrent avec plusieurs bosses sur le crâne sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

**- Mais Nami-chérie, pourquoi tant de haine? Même si tu es magnifique quand...**

**- La ferme toi! **Le coupa la navigatrice en lui assénant un coup de poing. **Franchement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de faire autant de boucan à _6h30 _du matin?! Bande d'idiots, à cause de vous personne n'a pu dormir ce matin! La discrétion, vous connaissez?! Et...**

La rousse continua de leur hurler dessus, tous les deux rouges de honte de s'être fait griller aussi rapidement. Derrière elle, on pouvait entendre plusieurs rires, ricanements et autres "Yohoho" et "Super", se moquant allègrement de leur deux nakamas qui ne savaient plus où se mettre et n'osait même pas se regarder. Quand Nami conclu son monologue avec un coup de poing chacun _(Deux pour le prix d'un! Quelle affaire.)_ elle retourna s'assoir et assomma Luffy qui avait profité de son absence pour vider son assiette.

Zoro commença à s'avancer vers la table, mais sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers un Sanji rougissant légèrement.

**- Pas de commentaires. **

Pour toute réponse, Zoro lui sourit doucement, et resserra sa main sur la sienne.

* * *

Et voilà :). J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est pas croyable comme les cours m'apportent de l'inspiration (Moi? Mais oui voyons, je suis une bonne élève attentive qui ne profite pas des cours pour écrire et dessiner...)  
Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est litteralement _partit en coui*le _dans la salle de bain, à la base c'était pas prévu o_o" Mais bon, y'a des idées qui arrivent comme ça, d'un coup x).

Laissez-moi vos avis :).


End file.
